Bay Town
City Built On Fault Zone Global Observer News A breezy city cradled by ocean waters, Baytown's cool climate and picturesque landscape are almost enough to make one forget that it lies on an earthquake fault zone. One can only hope that there will never be sufficient stress to trigger "the big one". Episode: Battle of the Titans (Stage 7) Location: Bay Town Opponent: Robo-47 x 2 Enviornmental Weapons / Attacks: *Seven parked fuel tankers in total, one generator. Maximum destruction possible of bay Town will yield between 6,000-8,000 Battle Tokens. Earthquake in Bay Town: To set this catastrophe off, one player only must destroy the following: * The buildings at/on docks * The temple (Palace of Fine Arts) * The billboards on the building roofs * The trees at the lighthouse, in the temple area, and on both sides of Temple Hill Road. Post-Quake Tips: The wedge-shaped group of buildings to the left of your start point, along with the block of buildings West of the lighthouse vanish into a yawning abyss. What is left are six chunks of earth in a reverse-7 shape. The lofty skyscraper closest to the docks, as well as it's surrounding block sinks into the earth during the quake as well. The +25 Health is gone for good and all that is left is one chunk of earth with two +5 Health and one +5 Energy. #After the catastrophe, much of the city's piping systems have now been exposed, performing a dive attack on what was the temple dome will vent steam in seven locations around the city, (orange arrows), for about 10-15 seconds, damaging anything in it's path. Standing directly in a steam vent at full health knocks health down to one fifth before vent shuts off. Hint: Scaling down to obtain power-ups must be done with care, as descending too far will send you free-falling into the black. Trivia * The level is based on San Francisco, the site of the largest earthquake in US history, in 1906. * Most of the buildings on this map cannot be completely destroyed. However, some can have the top portion destroyed (some of the buildings in the central part of the city) or much of the structure (the 3 skyscrapers near the bay). * Like San Francisco, the level has steep streets/hills, and looking Eastward from the docks, there is a silhouette of what resembles either the Golden Gate or Bay Bridge. * Also in the background; unlike those of other cities, the surrounding buildings appear to be in ruins. * On the level poster, it is unknown who the gigantic fist actually belongs to. It is possible that it simply represents the earthquake. * San Francisco is also known as "The City By The Bay." * Mini Bay Town is a smaller, landlocked, unlockable version of this level for multiplayer mode with no earthquake. *This city is unavailable in 1 Player Endurance and 2 Player Elimination modes. * Rosdale Canyon, this map, UFO, and Volcano are the only maps to not feature human civilians panicking in the streets. * The map selection art does not match the map layout. This is probably because it was based off an earlier concept. * Due to a programming oversight, it is almost impossible to trigger the earthquake in normal play. Damage caused to the city is tracked separately for each monster, instead of cumulatively across all monsters. If all monsters are each destroying the city, no single monster will rack up enough damage to trigger the quake, and the city will run out of destructible objects. Bay town Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Bay Town. Category:Locations